1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drainage system and more particularly pertains to draining fluids from a plurality of containers into an oil port of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of funnels is known in the prior art. More specifically, funnels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of draining single containers of fluid within various ports of a vehicle are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the drainage system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of draining fluids from a plurality of containers into an oil port of a vehicle.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved drainage system which can be used for draining fluids from a plurality of containers into an oil port of a vehicle. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.